La cama
by LorenLine
Summary: Hermione está sola en su cama de matrimonio, se supone que al tener más espacio podrá dormir mejor, pero ella extraña tanto a su compañero que le es imposible dormir. One-shoT!


**La Cama**

**L**e encantaba estirarse por completo en la cama, se sentía libre, ocupar cada hueco de la inmensa cama que habían comprado, era tan relajante, había tanto espacio, podía ponerse de tan diferentes maneras que era casi increíble.

Pero ella no podía dormir, no porque no tuviera sueño, eso le sobraba, ni porque la cama fuese incómoda, le resultaba imposible dormir porque extrañaba un cuerpo musculoso y, en pocas palabras, perfecto con el que hacía más de dos meses que compartía la cama cada noche.  
Y no solo extrañaba el cuerpo, sino también el olor, la posición en la que se ponía para que ella campara a su gusto, su brazo por encima de su cintura, el incipiente pelo de su pecho demasiado sexy. A decir verdad, extrañaba todo, incluso los pequeños reproches que le hacía cuando ella sin querer le daba alguna patadita (patada de futbolista según él), y hay que decir que el olor que desprendía toda la cama, a su masculino perfume, no hacía más fácil la misión de dormir.

Era la primera vez en dos mese y veintitrés días que no dormían juntos y todo por una estúpida misión que les había encargado Moody y que éste se había empeñado en que ella no fuera porque solo podía ser una distracción, "¡Estúpido Moody, si los mortífagos ya están acabados!". Que insultara a su jefe solo hacía ver lo rematadamente loca que estaba por un hombre. ¿Cómo era capaz de estar siempre en su mente aunque no estuviera presente? Tal vez fuera la manera en que se ganó su corazón o como se había declarado. Como se sentía la mujer más especial del mundo a su lado o como había insistido hasta que se encontraron viviendo juntos, de eso tenía miedo en su momento Hermione Granger, de vivir con él y necesitarlo aún más de lo que ya lo necesitaba, ¡Hasta para dormir lo necesitaba ya!

Y así estaba ella, a las 4.30 de la madrugada, despierta, cansada y con los ojos como platos cuando al fin escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse y en un acto casi inconsciente se hizo la dormida.  
Sintió como entraban en la habitación y un peso en la cama justo por el lado al que ella daba la espalda, escuchó cómo se quitaba los zapatos, el pantalón e, incluso, la camisa y, solo vestido con los bóxers, se metía en la cama y le pasaba su mano seguida del brazo por encima de la cintura y se acercaba a su oído.

**- N**o hace falta que te hagas la dormida, sé que cuando uno se acostumbra a lo bueno luego es difícil dejarlo- Le dijo con una voz cargada de sensualidad que por un momento la dejo atónita hasta que reaccionó.

**- ¡**Estúpido egocéntrico! ¡No te pienses ni por un momento que estoy en vela por ti!- Dijo mientras se giraba en la cama y se encontraba con el perfecto rostro de su novio.

**- ¿**Ah, no?¿Y por qué estas despierta y contestándome, bueno insultándome?

**- P**uuues… Pues porque padezco insomnio! Ja!

**- C**laro y en dos meses y veintitrés días no se te ha manifestado y hoy, el primer día que no dormimos juntos si?

Hermione no contestó a la última réplica, cosa bastante extraña en ella y que preocupó a su novio. Ésta se había quedado en shock después de la última frase pronunciada.

**- ¿**Herm? ¿Mione? ¿¿Hermione??

Cuando pudo articular palabra dijo algo que la tenía asombrada:

**- T**ú, tú… Sabes exactamente cuánto llevamos juntos y… y te has dado cuenta que hoy es la primera vez… (No puedo pudo seguir porque le resultaba increíble que fuera tan importante para él)

**- H**a sido un día horrible para mí también, ¡Estúpido Moody, si los mortífagos ya están acabados!

Fue toda respuesta que Hermione necesito para darse cuenta porqué no había podido dormir con él, simplemente porque Sirius Black se había convertido en el motor de su vida.

**- T**e quiero- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

**- Y** yo pequeña- Odiaba que Sirius la llamará así, pero eso era ella, su pequeña.

* * *

Hola!  
No había dejado ningún comentario antes porque no tenía tiempo. Sé que es una pareja un tanto extraña, pero resulta que son mis dos personajes favoritos de Harry Potter y se me ocurrió esto mientras estaba tirada en mi Pues nada, que si a alguien le ha gustado, reviews! =)  
xCiierto, gracias a alastor y a fiorella...:x (En lo de que sean novios, es que no me imagino a Sirius casado, no sé, tengo la sensación de que según entiendo yo al personaje no va con el..xD)  
Besos y reviews ^^


End file.
